EFD Films
EFD Films is a British distributor of independent films in the UK and Ireland for various production companies. Films Distributor # The Gentlemen (2020) - UK - TBA - 01/01/20 # The Farewell (2019) - UK - PG - 20/09/19 # The Current War (2017) - UK - 12A - 26/07/19 # Midsommar (2019) - UK - 18 - 05/07/19 # Tulip Fever (2017) - UK - 15 - 07/12/18 # The Festival (2018) - UK - 15 - 14/08/18 # Hereditary (2018) - UK - 15 - 15/06/18 # Duck Duck Goose (2018) - UK - PG - 30/03/18 # Status Update (2018) - UK - 12A - 09/02/18 # 12 Strong (2018) - UK - 15 - 26/01/18 # Hostiles (2017) - UK - 15 - 05/01/18 # Overdrive (2017) - UK - 12A - 11/08/17 # Colossal (2016) - UK - 15 - 19/05/17 # The Space Between Us (2017) - UK - PG - 10/02/17 # Lion (2016) - UK - PG - 20/01/17 # Solace (2015) - UK - 15 - 25/09/15 # Self/Less (2015) - UK - 12A - 17/07/15 # The Giver (2014) - UK - 12A - 19/09/14 # Transcendence (2014) - UK - 12A - 25/04/14 # American Hustle (2013) - UK - 15 - 20/12/13 # Romeo and Juliet (2013) - UK - PG - 11/10/13 # Chasing Mavericks (2012) - UK - PG - 05/07/13 # The Host (2013) - UK - 12A - 29/03/13 # Beautiful Creatures (2013) - UK - 12A - 13/02/13 # Underworld: Awakening (2012) - UK - 18 - 20/01/12 # The Artist (2011) - UK - PG - 30/12/11 # Hugo (2011) - UK - U''' - 02/12/11 # The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - UK - '''15 - 18/03/11 # The Book of Eli (2010) - UK - 15 - 15/01/10 # Nine (2009) - UK - 12A - 18/12/09 # City of Ember (2008) - UK - PG - 10/10/08 # Journey to the Centre of the Earth (2008) - UK - PG - 11/07/08 # The Departed (2006) - UK - 18 - 06/10/06 # Underworld: Evolution (2006) - UK - 18 - 20/01/06 # Brokeback Mountain (2005) - UK - 15 - 06/01/06 # Valiant (2005) - UK - U''' - 25/03/05 # In Good Company (2004) - UK - '''PG - 18/02/05 # Around the World in 80 Days (2004) - UK - PG - 09/07/04 # Ali (2001) - UK - 15 - 22/02/02 # Gosford Park (2001) - UK - 15 - 01/02/02 # Spy Game (2001) - UK - 15 - 23/11/01 # Rush Hour 2 (2001) - UK - 12 - 03/08/01 # Dungeons & Dragons (2000) - UK - 12 - 09/02/01 # U-571 (2000) - UK - 12 - 02/06/00 # Pleasantville (1998) - UK - 12 - 12/03/99 # Rush Hour (1998) - UK - 15 - 04/12/98 # Star Kid (1997) - UK - PG - 22/05/98 # Seven Years in Tibet (1997) - UK - PG - 21/11/97 # Evita (1996) - UK - PG - 03/01/97 # Kingpin (1996) - UK - 12 - 12/07/96 # Tombstone (1993) - UK - 15 - 28/01/94 # Much Ado About Nothing (1993) - UK - PG - 27/08/93 # Teen Wolf (1985) - UK - PG - 20/12/85 Category:Film Distributors